


April 27, 2012: Birthday Treats

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Food Sex, Humor, Pete's World, Rose Tyler's birthday, Swearing, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentoo decides to get creative with Rose’s “birthday cake” when he discovers a new sexual fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 27, 2012: Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Yes, I realize that her birthday is not rock-solid canon based on her wonky age/timeline in the show, but this is what RTD says it is, so that’s good enough for me.  
> 2\. This is one of those scenarios where I’m going to ask you to put away your realism and pull out your suspension of disbelief. Real-life results may vary. Credit for the strawberry idea and food-sex tips from The Passionate Wife.  
> 3\. This whole thing was inspired by TimePetalsPrompts twice. Once for the birthday/celebration prompt last week, which led me to discover today is Rose’s 30th birthday, and then in another conversation involving discussion of a DT cupcake.  
> 4\. I was going to make this her 30th (i.e., today) but remember from my last fic ("April 27, 2011"), they are already having a big party but are going to get distracted by last minute shagging, and this isn’t really the kind of thing you do in a rush. So I made this her 26th. If anyone would like to contribute 27-29, or write 30 according to the mentioned specifications, be my guest.  
> 5\. Enough with the notes already, let’s get to the smut!

The Doctor knew there was no way he was going to trump last year’s gift. He had proposed to Rose the night before her birthday, and then taken her on their first trip in their new TARDIS for a celebratory weekend away. This year, they had just gotten back from their honeymoon, so a big trip was a bit redundant and unoriginal. No jewelry could top their rings (not to mention the shiny TARDIS keys she wore around her neck).

Now, exactly a year after his frankly romantic and flawless proposal, they were having dinner with her family tonight, so a nice restaurant was both boring and not in the schedule. Her friends invited the two of them out dancing tomorrow night, which would be enjoyable, but not specifically _from_ him.

He still hadn’t forgotten her birthday, no ma’am. He just was cutting it close on deciding what to do.

That is, until he saw her eating a birthday cupcake at work. She licked the icing off the top first.

“Wot?” she asked, mouth full of sugar. The tip of her little pink tongue darted out to clean her lips. She swallowed. (So did the Doctor, but not because he had cupcake in his mouth.) “There’s too much icing on these things to eat them properly,” she explained. “Had to strategize.”

“Uhhuh,” was the Doctor’s eloquent response.

Then Rose accidentally did something that gave the Doctor a brilliant idea.

She dropped a bit of icing on her top.

But not just anywhere on her top.

Right where it was awkward for her to have a stain for the rest of the work day.

And inspiring for him as far as birthday ideas went.

* * *

Chalk this up to the list of things the Doctor had never done before but was willing to do for Rose.

While she stayed late at work, he had snuck off to a sex shop. An alien sex shop, to avoid the recognition he might attract in London as the Tyler son-in-law, but a sex shop all the same.

Finally a purple salesgirl with green hair took pity on his perplexed and overwhelmed wandering and asked if there was anything in particular he was looking for.

“Umm… Chocolate? I’m thinking of, for my wife, you see, it’s her birthday tomorrow. I was thinking about cake and…” What he said next was so low and mumbled the young woman couldn’t understand it, but she had a good idea of where he was going with his request from the way he blushed and tugged on his ear and ducked his head.

“How about something like this?” She led him over to an edible bra-and-knickers set and sugary accessories.

“Not… not quite what I was going for,” he explained, eyes darting around as if he was afraid of being caught at any moment looking at such things.  

She smiled and nodded to another display.

“Perhaps these are closer to what you want?”

An assortment of lubricants and creams was laid out before him. Each promised to taste the same as the real thing, but these were safe for all sorts of intimate uses.

“Oh yes,” he breathed in relief. “This is exactly what I was thinking.”

He grabbed two cans of icing, a spray bottle of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, caramel drizzle, and sprinkles complete with a bonus can of cherries.

That should do it.

* * *

Back on the TARDIS, he held up his sonic and switched the decorative pattern on the large kiddie pool the TARDIS had agreed to install in a space that was a cross between a pool room and a bedroom with a bathroom attached. He flicked through other options the TARDIS had built in instead of the default innocent pink dolphins, searching for something more sexy. He settled for black with deep, sensual red accents.

He tested the lighting, tongue poking out as he concentrated. Just light enough they could clearly see, but not too light to kill the mood. There.

He just hoped Rose would agree to try it.

She was usually the more adventurous one in the bedroom, though he had more knowledge of diverse practices. She also loved sweets. Yes, he told his worries, surely this would be an unexpected but perfect birthday gift.

* * *

Unfortunately, domestics got in the way of his plans to surprise her after dinner with her family. Pete had brought up a controversial Torchwood policy, not realizing Rose was leading the resistance against it. A rousing debate later, Tony had retreated to his video games, bored with their adult conversation; Rose was alternating between rolling her eyes and bringing up thoughtful points; Pete was drinking; Jackie was not helping with her uninformed but well-meaning input; and the Doctor was trying to remind everyone in the room it was a happy occasion, until he gave up and joined the debate, knowing he had actually pointed out some of the flaws in the policy to Rose in the first place and feeling a bit guilty/responsible for the row.

The newlyweds collapsed together in their bed that night, physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

“Ok if we sleep in tomorrow?” Rose asked, cuddling up to his side.

“Of course! It’s your birthday.” He kissed her forehead. “Anything goes. But being well-rested is a good plan as I have a surprise planned for after dancing.”

“ _After_ dancing?”

“Mmhm. Trust me. After.”

“Ok.” She yawned and nuzzled into his chest. And with that, she was out like a light.

“Tomorrow, my Rose,” he whispered. “You’re gonna love it.”

* * *

The next day was spent blissfully far away from the office and, miraculously, no alien emergencies popped up to ruin it for them. They spent the morning eating the brunch the Doctor made, and the afternoon on a Hawaiian beach before the ancient Polynesians discovered it. They had dinner on Paris (the planet, not the city). But they landed their time machine back on Earth to celebrate with their friends at their favorite club. That’s where the day went from flirty and sweet to something much spicier.

By 9 pm, all members of their party were on the dancefloor and having a great time, one round of drinks down and several to go. By 10 pm, shots were going around the bar and the couples were separating out for some literal one-on-one time. By 11 pm, they were losing their sense of propriety and forgetting that paparazzi could be anywhere, hoping to get a sleazy shot of the Vitex heiress and her new hubby.

By midnight, they’d had about all the public foreplay they could take.

The manufactured fog, steamy music, alcohol in his system, and his hands all over her body just made thoughts of their later activities all that more powerful in his imagination. He was already so turned on just planning everything he was going to do to her. All the ways he could use the slick textures to bring her pleasure.

His fingers danced up under the hem of her scandalously short dress. It was navy with sparkles, making her his night sky. She rolled her bum back against him in time to the music. Who could blame him if he palmed her breasts through the fabric of her halter top just then? And if she arched into his touch?

“Shit, Rose,” he mumbled into her ear. “I’m so bloody hard. You’re making me mad for you.”

She turned in his arms and stared deep into his dark eyes before lifting up on the toes of her silver stilettos so only he could hear her next words.

“Then take me home and fuck me like a good husband.”

Oh bloody hell. There was nothing he could do after that.

He took her hand and tugged. They searched through seas of couples grinding like the two of them had been all night before their sudden need to be home. Now. Thankfully, they found their friends rather quickly and said their goodbyes before rushing out the door.

One taxi-ride worth of groping and snogging later, and they stumbled into their flat.

“TARDIS” was the first word out of his mouth as soon as she shut the door behind them. Not what was she was expecting.

“Wha?”

“Your surprise.”

It took her a minute with him in front of her so aroused and plenty tipsy and disheveled from her hands in the taxi. She knew she was supposed to be acknowledging whatever it was he had just said but she was too busy remembering his possessive hands on her in the club as she moved against him to the beat, the way his tenting trousers felt behind her when she faced away from him, or when they were front-to-front, the way he slid his hand down to grasp her bum and grind her against him in just the right way. They should really try that sometime when she was wearing jeans and he could slip his hand into her back pocket…

“Rose?”

“Hm?”

“Everything all right?” They had made it to the doors of their timeship. She’d been too busy ogling his bum to notice.

“Ohhh yeah,” she answered breathily. She intended to sound casual, but may have come off a bit drunk on him. That would never do for someone with an ego of his size. “Now where’s this birthday surprise, hm?”

His concern turned to glee as her tongue-touched smile made an appearance.

“Through here, Dame Rose,” he faked a posh accent as he held open the TARDIS door for her.

“Thank you, kind sir.”

Once inside, he led her to the recently created room, made specifically for this unusual activity.

 “It’s ok if you don’t like it or want to do it,” he reassured at the door. “It won’t hurt my feelings or anything. I just thought it could be fun. Sorry if I assumed, well, you’ll see. But it’s ok, really, if you don’t…”

The longer he explained, the wider her eyes grew and the higher her eyebrows raised.

“Seriously, Doctor, you don’t have to apologize before I even know what it is. Just show me, alright?” She smiled and laid a loving hand on his chest where his one human heart was hammering in anxiety.

After a moment he met her smile and exhaled.

He opened the door to find the TARDIS had picked an erotic soundtrack for their night playing softly in the background. Everything else was just as he left it this afternoon when he brought in the strawberries and bananas. The purpose behind the bananas was a bit selfish, but the alien salesgirl had told him about the strawberries and he thought he might as well see if Rose wanted to try it.

Like the rest of the night.

“What is all this?” She grinned up at him in wonder, trusting him as always to wow her with his Time Lord brain.

“This is, well, your birthday present.” He opted to take the quick route if this was going to be awkward or a rejection or potentially as impressive as he hoped it would be.

“There’s a table with food on it. That’s chocolate sauce. And fruit. Are we making sundaes in a, what is this? An empty kiddie pool?” Her pleasantly confused tone and interest made his stomach flip.

“Not sundaes exactly…”

“I notice there is no ice cream.”

“That’s because WE are the ice cream. Or cake, rather, as was the inspiration for said gift. If you want.”

“Ohhh.” Realization dawned upon a slack-jawed Rose. “Oh! Oh yes.”

A slow relief swept through his body as he watched her take in the room again and her breathing visibly sped up.

“If I may be so bold,” he teased. “Strip. Please.”

“I will if you will.” She wore a salacious grin now. A very good sign. “Unzip me?”

Dress and suit safely on a nearby chair, they couldn’t resist an excited snog.

“Rose,” he exhaled as he stroked through her hair. She had cut it recently to just below her chin. He liked how the blonde curls bounced when she laughed or turned her head or ran. Or rode him into oblivion. “Tonight is all about you. Whatever you want to do. Silly, sexy, fast, slow, anything.”

“All of the above please,” she requested with the air of an innocent restaurant order. “And messy.”

“With what I’ve bought for us to play with, I can guarantee that,” he laughed. “Hence the pool.”

 “Ah. Best we not ruin these then.” She tugged on the waistband of his pants before pointing to her lingerie, specially picked out with the expectation of getting lucky tonight. “Or these.”

“True. Those, wow. Those are to be preserved for further exploration at a later time.”

“Then take them off me,” she suggested and leaned in to nibble on his neck. His fingers fumbled with her clasp, but he got it and hastened to pull her knickers down her legs. She tossed them to the chair with her dress and his suit.

“Mine,” he growled, licking his lips and drinking in his fill of her naked body. He wasn’t sure whether he meant that _she_ was his or that it was her turn to take off his pants. She took her time palming his bulge and teasing him through the fabric. But all too soon, she removed her touch and nervously met his eyes. _Wait, nervously?_

“Um, would it be ok if we?” She jerked her thumb in the direction of the bathroom. “Only I’m really icky from the club and if we’re going to be doing what I think we’re going to be doing, I’d really be more comfortable-”

“Love, yes,” he chuckled at her explanation. “I said whatever you want and I meant it. That’s actually a wise plan. Who knows what all we encountered tonight.” He scrunched up his nose.

“Ok, that’s enough.” She shook her head, cutting off a likely ramble about germs and viruses and microscopic things only he would think appropriate conversation. “I don’t need to know.”

A quick shower later and they were back in the room with the pool and bakery toppings. They stood awkwardly at the table, neither wanting to be the first to grab a food item.

“Let’s just move the stuff to the pool and we can go from there, yeah?” she suggested.

Task done, now they were sitting in the pool in the same scenario.

“This is ridiculous,” she finally stated. “I don’t care if this is weird or too kinky or whatever you’re worried about. I’m not wasting this chance to do this with you.”

Naked and cheeky, she peeled a banana and ate it as sexily as she could, hoping it would help his nerves to see her playing along.

It worked. Ahem, _prominently_.

He dipped his fingers in the vanilla icing and traced it over her calf. She abandoned the banana and reciprocated, coating his knees in chocolate icing. She ran her hands over his thighs, inching closer and closer to his erection, which had been returning in size and stature since the start of her banana eating. She bit her lip and grabbed the whipped cream. He hardly had time to process what she was planning before she pushed him backwards and straddled his thighs. He intended to protest that this was supposed to be about pleasuring _her,_ or at least respond to the victory written in her smirk, but then she got the cap off the spray bottle and he yelped.

She topped off her cream-cock tower with caramel drizzle and a cherry on the head.

“Perfect,” she declared.

He gaped at her creation. This is not what he had envisioned, but he now realized he should have seen it coming. Speaking of coming, Rose dipped her mouth down, maintaining eye contact, and sucked at the tip. She took the cherry into her mouth and tied the stem with her tongue like a teenager. _Five seconds_ , his timesense told him. _Not bad_. She showed him the knot with pride and swallowed the fruit. He whimpered in response.

A good number of licks and sucks later and he was dangerously close and considerably whipped cream free, compared to a few minutes ago.

“Fucking good thing you don’t have a refractory period,” she mentioned between licks.

“Hnm?”

“Just thinking.” Her hand replaced her mouth for the moment, dipping down to squish her fingers through the whipped cream around his balls. “I’m gonna get to make you come so many times tonight. I love that you’re so different from other blokes. I love that you would do all this for me. I love that I get to have you like this. I love you so much.”

“Love you-” was all he got out before she sucked him into her mouth again. One slippery hand spread chocolate icing up his leg; the other continued to slide through the foamy white and caramel surrounding his tightening balls. Unable to hold out any longer, he came with a firm flick of her tongue. She worked him with lips and cheeks and tongue, drinking in all he had to offer.

He collapsed back on the floor of the pool, still chanting her name.

“I really like my prezzie this year,” she informed him from above. “Thanks.”

“I’m very glad to hear it,” he panted. “But this night is far from over. You now, love.”

They moved in tandem, him rising up to his knees, her falling back to lie down. He got to work immediately with the chocolate sauce. He squeezed the sweet liquid over her chest, drawing swirls on breasts, sloping down her stomach, and ending in a wide V. He placed a strawberry slice in her navel (well, eventually. When she stopped laughing enough that it would stay and not roll off).

He grabbed the whipped cream and exacted his revenge on her nipples before devouring his heart-shaped treat.

It was his turn for smug victory. He climbed between her legs and lowered his lips to her stomach. His tongue traced up her body to her (literally) creamy breasts. He made sure she was watching as he flicked out his tongue and gathered the strawberry into his mouth. He didn’t chew it, but bit enough that the juice coated his teeth and lips. He then improvised, stretching up to kiss her with the taste.

Being Rose, she responded by stealing the strawberry from his mouth.

The Doctor leaned back, blinking in surprise at her unashamed chewing of the fruit that had just been in his mouth. She swallowed and beamed up at him at her own cleverness. Well. Let’s see if she was still so cocky after his _real_ plan for the strawberries.

He licked some stray chocolate sauce off his lips as he ran his hands down from her breasts to her legs. He sat back and bent her knees, spreading them apart to give himself an open canvas.

The Doctor perused the bowl of strawberries until he found the perfect one. He dipped it in the chocolate icing-lube and held it in one hand while he picked up the whipped cream in the other.

“As you probably noticed, this is all special varieties of this stuff,” he explained. “So what I’m about to do shouldn’t hurt. But if it does, let me know ok?”

The corner of her lip turned up at his caution, but she nodded in response.

Soon she was gasping in pleasure, however, as he held the aerosol-like whipped cream bottle against her clit. He set the bottle aside and spread the cream around with his fingers. Just as she was adjusting to the sensation and relaxing her inner muscles, he found her entrance. He stretched her with his fingers and lowered his other hand. The one with the lubed-up strawberry.

She had her eyes closed by the time it touched her so she didn’t have a chance to prepare. He slid the strawberry just barely into her. It hurt a bit, but not nearly enough to make her want to stop. His fabulously long tongue stroked her cream-covered clit and outer lips. He grabbed onto her thighs to keep her legs apart, then made his move. His lips sucked the strawberry in and his tongue pushed it out, fucking her with the food. He settled into a rhythm that had her moaning his name at full volume.

The berry became so slick with her juices and icing that it wouldn’t stay in her any longer. He decided if she could steal from him once, he’d make her do it again. He took the strawberry between his teeth and offered it to her mouth. She raised an eyebrow but took it, consuming the sweetness of the icing along with the juicy fruit and the flavor of her own wetness. It wasn’t the first time he’d asked her to taste herself, but it was certainly the first time like this.

He was rock hard again, of course, but before he could think about that, he had a treat to eat out.

And so the Doctor returned to his Rose’s hot, dripping core and all its toppings. He ravished her clit, then licked her entrance until he was sure every tiny atom of icing was gone and her pure taste remained. One hand abandoned her thigh for her upper body, sliding through the chocolate he had missed earlier. He squeezed her breast in time with the thrusts of his tongue.

Anything Rose had to say to all this was lost to moans, the vowels “Oh” and “Ahhh,” and the breathy calling of his name.

His fingers found their way down her body and inside to stroke her inner bundle of nerves as his tongue sucked at her outer bud. He nipped and she was rocketing into orgasm. Her scream delighted him down to his cock, which was getting impatient. As she recovered, he poured the by-now-melting cans of icing out on the floor of the pool. He added the small dissolvable sprinkles. They had no texture, but added color to the mix. She sat up, supported by her elbows, as he squirted the rest of the whipped cream on their sugary bed.

“I’m on top,” she demanded, still a bit out of breath.

“Of course, my brilliant birthday girl.” He traced his eyes over the debauched scene of her messy, naked, post-orgasmic body. He grimaced a bit as he obediently lay back in the squishy, slippery dessert.

She let her eagerness take over as she grabbed the chocolate sauce, again surprising him with her own plans.

“Did I ever tell you I was going to study art in school?” She straddled his hips, but stayed up on her knees, frustratingly high out of reach of his hips.

“For your A-levels?” He furrowed his brow, unsure of what that had to do with the impending mind-blowing sex they were about to have.

“Yep. And tonight, you are my masterpiece.” Her simultaneous cuteness and sexiness made his heart do funny things in his chest. Damn, how he loved this woman.

She squeezed a large M over his chest, hitting his nipple perfectly to make him bite back a whimper. Next to that, she drew a straight vertical line. Then an N. His suspicions were confirmed when she finished with a capital E. She smirked and dipped her hand down to gather some of the icing lube on her fingers.

“What made you think of this, anyway?” she asked, tracing her entrance with the sweetness. It took him a minute, distracted by her movement as she hovered over his erect cock.

“Um… cupcake. Yesterday at work. You dropped a bit-”

“-on my blouse?” she finished for him, laughing. “Oh, you are dirty. Is this what you were imagining then? Live up to the fantasy?”

She scooped up more icing and stroked him with it, from the tip of his penis down to his testicles.

“Better! Ohgodyes, this is better,” he raved. “So much better. Fuck, Rose.”

“That’s the plan!” she teased cheerfully. “When? Now?”

“Mmmhm,” he confirmed as she gathered his precum on her thumb.

“Tell me, Doctor.” She aligned him with her entrance. “Tell me how you want me.”

He grasped her hips and tugged her down on his erection. She threw her head back and placed her hands on his chest to signal that she needed a moment. When she was able to relax herself enough not to be holding him tight in place, she raised her hands up to trace her own nipples. It was his sign to go. He thrust up again, filling her even more fully. She rolled her hips and raised up. With that, they were off. Neither of them was under any illusion this was going to be anything other than very quick and very dirty.

Rose was soon bouncing on the Doctors cock, lifting up, rocking down, swirling her hips, and back up – over and over until all the telltale signs were there that they were close.

“Rose, I wanna… there’s one more thing. Please.”

“Ok,” she agreed, but didn’t stop.

“Please, hold on a sec, off, up, just…”

She finally got the hint and slowed to a halt. She lifted off of him with all her willpower and faith in him, only to find him somehow behind her as she waited on her hands and knees. She didn’t have the presence of mind to work out how he’d done it, but she let out a cross between  a whine and a whimper as she felt the cold of the caramel drizzle dripping down her bum. Oh fuck. He was spreading her apart and squirting it down across her sensitive arsehole. The sensation almost made her arms buckle from how they were holding her up. He had a firm hold on her hip with his other hand, however, and the one holding the caramel tossed the bottle to the side. His fingers slid down her sticky backside, gathering drizzle to transfer to her front. He fingered her clit first, then aligned himself with her throbbing entrance. She cried out in relief as he filled her again, then moaned as his wandering candied middle finger traced the dripping of the liquid down into the crevice of her bum. He massaged the lube in as he began fucking her once more.

His finger dipped inside of her and it was more than she could take without collapsing. Her whole body shook as she lowered herself to her forearms, resting her brow on her fists. Shit, the angle was so fucking good.

“This ok, love?” he whispered into her back, pausing all other movement. He kissed down her spine. When she didn’t answer, he withdrew his finger. She shook her head no. “We can stop if you want?”

She protested his offer with a throaty sound.

“No, no, please don’t stop. Just was… too much, there for a minute. I’m good now. Please, _please_ touch me, Doctor.”

She hoped her begging conveyed how very close to exploding she felt.

He traced over the curve of her bum as he resumed his thrusts. Instead of touching her as he had been earlier, he kneaded the muscle flexing as she rocked back and forth against him. Soon they were going too fast for even that, and he was forced to hold onto both of her hips to keep them from slipping in the icing and whipped cream.

He did slip a tiny bit, in fact. The combination of the extra momentum and the adrenaline of the close call tripped them both over the edge. She slammed back against him, revealing in the feeling of his cum hitting her deep inside. Her inner muscles milked him tight, extending their orgasms as long as she could.

They slipped themselves apart and landed on their sides in the sugary mess.

As soon as they could move again, they rolled to face each other. The sight made them both burst into laughter. Hair matted with icing, bodies coated in all varieties of their saucy food toys of the evening, delirious with the delicious highs of both sugar over-consumption and multiple orgasms…

“Now this,” Rose sighed through her giggles, “this is a birthday to remember.”

 

 

 


End file.
